Frieza's days in kindergraden
by frieza-fan27
Summary: See how Frieza's days in kindergraden are with his new Friends Cell and Zarbon rated T for for Language some of the kids use


I don't own Dragon ball Z But I do own McLean and Kyle enjoy

It was a nice and cool night the wind was blowing softly and every

Body was at piece "aaaaaaah" will almost everybody.

"AAAAHHHH" scream the Queen "She's going labor." yelled one of the nurses. Four more nurses run in the room with blankets and hot water "Ok Mrs. Frost his highness is come." Said nurses #1 "OKAAAAAAAAhhhh" said Queen Frost as another contraction hit her.

(POV King Cold)

"Ok Cooler go to bed." Said King Cold "No" said Little Cooler "Damn it Cooler if you don't go to bed now you will not get that little brother you want you will get a sister." Yelled King Cold to Cooler "Nooo I go to bed now." said Cooler claiming into bed "good boy." said King Cold leaving Cooler's room. Closing the door Cold saw two servants room towards his "Your highness Queen Frost has gone into labor." Said servant #1 "Tell her I'm on my way." King Cold said with that both servants ran back down the hall "_**Oh god if this one's anything like Cooler's birth she's going to kill me oh god, why did we have to have another kid?"**_ thought King Cold. As King Cold arrives in their room he hears "- if he doesn't hurry the FUCK up and get his ASS over here I am going to rip his balls off!" _**"Should I go in there, or is it safer out here" **_thought King Cold.

"GET YOUR ASS IN HERE YOU BASTARD THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" King Cold walks into their room. "Honey I swear I just got here besides how did you know I was here?" said King Cold. "The baby always starts fighting when you're around".

(Queen Frost POV)

"_Mommy what is wrong" _Said the baby in her belly through a mind link

"Nothing I'm just about to kill your father" said Queen Frost through the mind link

"_Okay … wait what daddy do now" asked the baby_

"Nothing precious" said the Queen

"_Okay than why you ganna kill him" _asked thebaby

"Because he wasn't here when I started to have our precious little angel" said the Frost

"_Who's the angel?" _asked the baby

"You are sweetie." Said Frost

"_OH mommy wants' my name going to be?"_ asked the baby

"Well sweetie will have to see if you're a boy or a girl when you came out sweetie to name you, you know you are a very smart baby for someone of only 9 weeks" said Frost

"_I get it from you mommy because daddy can't stay out of trouble can he?" asked the baby_

"No, no he can't" said Frost glaring at Cold.

"Honey why are you looking at me like that"

"No reason"

"_Mommy why are you lying to daddy?"_

"You will understand when you are older"

"_How much older?" _asked the baby

(King Cold POV)

"Hello, are you there honey"

"What, oh sorry I'm just a bit disoriented right now"

"It's to be expected you are about to have our second child"

"You're right but I just wish we could get it done and over wi-"

A sharp pain around her chest

(Three hours later)

Baby crying

"It's a boy" – doctor

"No, it IS A GIRL" – King Cold

"Which is it?" yelled Frost

"Well it is a healthy child" said the doctor

"IS IT A BOY OR A GIRL YOU DAMN IDIOT!" screamed Frost

Doctor whispers to King Cold "Your child is a hermaphrodite"

"Ok honey our child is a boy and a girl"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY" yelled Frost

Frost blows up the doctor with a little death ball

King Cold hides behind the nurse

"Honey calm down at least our child is healthy"

(Queen Cold POV)

"_Mommy what's a hermaphrodite?" _asked the baby

"You will understand when you are older" said Frost

"_Mommy who's this person holding me?"_ asked the baby

"That's your Father sweetie." Said Frost looking at her baby that was in King Colds hand

Being small King Cold could hold the baby in one hand.

"Cold can you bring the baby over here so I can name it." Said Frost

"Why?" asked Cold looking at his wife with a little fear she was going to do something to him or the baby. "So I can give it a name Cold." Said Frost with an unamused tone and her voice. Walking over to Frost, Cold gave her the baby looking at her baby one name came to mine "Your name is going to be Frieza little one do you like that?" asked Frost

"_I like it a lot mommy."_ Said little Frieza.

"Then it shall be your name our precious child the prince Frieza prince of all Icejins."

4 years later

"Hello class this is our new student Frieza" said McLean

"Are you a boy or a girl?" asked Goku

"GOKU!"

"I am a hermaphrodite"- said Frieza

"Frieza do not say that word in class, and where did you even hear it?" said McLean

"I heard it from my mommy she said that's what I am"

"Oh"

"Well you are perfect" said Cell smiling

"You think everything is perfect shut up!" said Vegeta

"Well not everything not the monkeys like you" said Cell

"Children behave or else you will both get detention" said McLean

"Ok, McLean" – all in unison

"Frieza take the empty seat in the back"

As Frieza goes to sit down

"Hey so you're the new kid" said Cell

"This hears is Zarbon, he is a bit absent minded since he is always looking in that damn mirror"

"Hello your name is Zarbon right"

"….."

Frieza pokes Zarbon

"Oh sorry umm you're the new kid right" said Zarbon

walks over "Zarbon give me the mirror"

Zarbon gives up mirror "All of them." Zarbon gives up five more

"You can get them back at the end of class ok." said McLean

"Ok" said Zarbon

Class went on the whole day with Frieza playing with Cell and Zarbon.


End file.
